User talk:LordNoodleXIV
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Gregg.png page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Being double safe Yeah, the photo for Nines is being used for Ferno's The Skyline Pirates. Specifically, his robot army that he apparently has. I'm just posting this here in case you don't see the comment, but anyway could you change that photo since it's already in use? Of course you can. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 10:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Choko and the No Beards Hey Noodle, just dropping by to let you know I've come to a decision about what to do with Choko's affiliation with The No Beard Pirates. It took a look into the mind of madness, if you will, and what I saw was this: No Beard, being the crafty guy he is, wouldn't feel safe leaving something as valuable to him as Choko running around freely. Therefore, I'm sure Francis would want to keep Choko aboard his own crew, to ensure he can keep a tight control over Choko and his Shenlong powers. Plus, going over his page just now, and noting that Choko considers World Government agents and Marines as "bad people," it'd be a golden opportunity for No Beard to use that to his advantage. Simply by letting Choko believe that being with the No Beards will keep him safe from the government and Marines. Anyway, of course, I also took into account that No Beard would understand that this would make his crew an even bigger target, seeing as you and I both know how huge that RP was a few weeks ago, when we played out the idea of Choko being with the No Beards. If the Hoodie Pirates and Seven Flags are capable of that alone simply over Choko, imagine what would happen if countless other crews and organizations got word of this. So I suspect with Choko aboard the No Beards' ship, The Edge of Chaos, Francis will have to up his game even more, just to ensure he doesn't lose Choko. Though that's just a precautionary piece of information I thought I should throw in at the last minute. In the end, even despite the huge risks for himself involved (and he's only thinking of himself, since No Beard has no true loyalty to his crew,) I'm sure No Beard would keep Choko close by, simply so no one else will use him against No Beard, his crew, or his army. Because, ya know, No Beard's a douche that way. I'm hoping to hear what you think about this. Afterward, I'll make the appropriate edits to my pages and leave Choko to you. Thanks again for this epic new twist to the development of my evil crew. +_+ Makes me want to see if I can help benefit one or more of your characters in some way or another as well. Heh, guess we'll see if that's possible in due time, if the opportunity presents itself. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Elves Hey Noodle! I was hoping to discuss this with you on chat, but I haven't seen you in a while, so I decided to try your talk page instead. Thing is, Ferno and I were working on the history of Sahara Island and the Majin tribe, and to make a long story short, I was wondering if the Majin could have been descendants of elves from hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Like, shortly after the Void Century. That long ago. This would help explain why the Majin have pointed ears, because the elves themselves have pointed ears. Hope to hear from you soon, and see if this is allowable or not. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. I'm very happy to have finally gotten a response all the same. ^_^ And thanks! This is going to help the development of Sahara Island and the Majin, so I greatly appreciate your approval. In return, I'll do my best not to muck up anything involving the elves. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Apology. Yo, While I have quit the wikia. I will still come on to read things and respond to messages on my talk. As far as your apology goes, I accept it. I had already spoken to your brother and told him I had forgiven you. It is understandable for you to feel that way. And yes, we have brushed off in the past. But I figured that stayed in the past. Long story short, It's ok, I forgive you. I'm not going to hold anything against you. I'll admit I was a little hurt by everything that was said behind my back, I never really expected it from you. But as I said, all is forgiven with you. I hope that if you have any other problems with me, you can make them known to me and not the rest of the community instead. Apology accepted. Don't beat yourself up over it, we all let out emotions every now and again. 1NF3RNO ' talk 02:03, September 28, 2014 (UTC) HEEHAW! Wow, I am so embarrassed. Sorry for not coming back after two hours. I almost immediately fell asleep after leaving the chat. SO YAY! YOU WIN THE RACE BY DEFAULT! Hope we progress and finish in time. NadaAsar (talk) 08:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) A fruit! May I use your Igaku Igaku no Mi fruit for one of my characters? Pwease :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient]] Narg 11:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Noodle! Noodle, Chat :P Noodle Come to Sea's Chat >_> we need to talk real quick --Rukiryo (talk) 17:01, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Unagi Unagi no Mi Can I use this devil fruit ?? Scar00 (talk) 07:40, May 13, 2015 (UTC)Scar00 'Beard Alliance' Dear LordNoodleXIV, This is a invetation for Bluebeard to join the 'Beard Alliance ' as you would be a considerable addition to the group. Please message back with your response. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 04:14, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Noodle, if you could tell Powerhouse to logon to Skype for me, I really need to talk to him. I've been writing for his band for like 3 or 4 chapters now and I need to know that it is up to his specifications. Also, I haven't been seeing you on SOF lately, what's been up bro? Rinji79 (talk) 22:23, June 25, 2015 (UTC) PROOOPHHEEETTT YOU'RE A FREAKING PROPHET MAN. A PROOOPHHHEETTT! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 07:05, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Holy Crap I was right!!!!!! Anyone who has seen Kiritsugu in action and thought he would be turned into a Heroic Spirit was right. --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 13:18, April 30, 2016 (UTC) hey noodle can i have the Funka Funka no Mi Inushima (talk) 21:28, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I saw how many DFs you've been makeing and I was wondering if you can help me desighn a devil fruit for my captain.Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 02:40, July 17, 2016 (UTC) The Space Dragon Trade hey noodle can I trade you the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Space Dragon for the Unagi Unagi No Mi Inushima (talk) 01:18, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Now this is a trade that I am interested in. At the moment I have no one assigned to the Unagi so it is not that much of a loss. The space Dragon is a promising Df. I am ok with the trade, but are you sure you want to trade this Devil Fruit? I mean the Space Dragon is from the old days before Dragons had to have a legends. Very rare and Valuable. Yeah I'm sure I'm never going to do anything with it, plus I already have 2 other Dragon Zoans . I would prefer to trade it for a devil fruit I want.Inushima (talk) 05:03, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Warrior that you volunteered to make I very much appreciate your contribution to The Krigere Warriors, and it greatly decreases the work I have to do, and increases my ever growing debt to you, lmao The point is that there are a couple of things that need to be included in the character, naturally though. So here they are: *A last name **The last name is important because that is the clan they are from and that plays a role in a later point I mention here **Important thing to note is not to make it the same as other people in the warrior group *A preferably Norwegian name **This is because Himmel Island is based off of Skyrim, and Skyrim is naturally based off of Norway **This isn't necessary but it is perfered *A family specific combat style **Every family on Himmel Island has their own personal combat style, therefore your guy has to have one too **Basically, don't let the combat style have any of the powers already on The Krigere Warriors members section **This combat style can be a style already created somewhere, as long as it isn't already used by someone in the group *Limit his power, but don't make him weak **Make him strong enough to destroy a dragon but weaker than Enel with all 3 forms of Haki and great swordsmanship Another thing to keep in mind is no more swordsmen, being that there are already 2, and I'd like it to be diverse. And it would be PREFERED if there were no more martial artists than there already are, and that all the fighting styles are utilized with some sort of weapon, but I will allow it in your case, being that 3 would be fine. That's about it. This looks like a lot, but its only 4 points total, with some extra notes on it. I'm once again thankful for your contribution, have a good night, Lewush (talk) 23:53, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Trade Request Hey noodle what would fruit would you trade for the Aoi Aoi no Mi Inushima (talk) 04:14, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Otaku here Hey noodle, if you see me on Sea or Ship chat could you get on? I wanna ask you something. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 21:27, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Noodle Notes to himself, don not delete otaku He stepped through the door, clad in fine armor. It was not the armor that most people were used to seeing. It was a different type, made of pure metal and shinning in the new morning sun. Across his shoulders sat a greatsword and over his face was a helm of steel. A Knight stood before them, a man from a distant land and one that Oichi knew well. “Hakudoshi”, she screamed as she jumped out her chair and ran up to him. His very sight brought tears to her weary eyes. The ordeal with the monkey’s paw had left her heart shattered. Those who she called family no longer knew her and those she called friends were lost. Only Onigumo stood by her side and even with the presence of her beloved friend she still felt lonely in this world. ---------------------- “Oichi barrier”, shouted a young white haired boy clad in samurai armor. With the speed of tempest he charged forward with a katana in two hands and clashed with an orange hair ninja. His blade, sharpened by a strange flow of energy, sliced clean though his opponent’s kunai. The blade cut deep and sent his opponent falling to the ground in a stream of his own blood. As the young an turned a wave of arrows rained down upon his position. Death would have come to the young warrior, but a wave of pink energy filled the air around him forming a kind of bobble. As the arrows slammed into the bobble the surface would light up. Each hit let out a single musical note that forms a short, but elegant song. “Onigumu you need to be careful”, shouted a blonde hair maiden as she pulled a Kunai out of her belt. Another ninja rushed forward and slashed at her with his blade. However the maiden blocked the attack with a slash of her own, which soon turned into an exchange of slashes. Oichi’s knife fighting skills were too good for her opponent to gain an advantage, but her lighter weight lack of strength compared to the grown man assaulting her kept her on the defensive. Without skipping a beat the young samurai rushed up a nearby hill to aid his female friend. However he was soon intercepted by a fearsome whip of water. The cold liquid slash though his shoulder plate, but did not pierce his flesh. Onigumo turned to see another ninja rushing toward him. Onigumu was unable to aid his friend, but the maiden did not need it, either how. “You fight well for a mercenary dog”, spoke the male ninja as he pressed on the maiden. “And you fight poorly for a middle age man”, she responded. The maiden began to gather her chakra for a counter attack that would turn the battle in her favor. The man began to speak again, but Oichi ignored it. Calling upon the natural ability of her special type of chakra Oichi lunched a beam of condense pink Chakra from her eyes that pierced straight though the man’s neck. “ghajakja”, the man attempted to speak. “I am sorry, but I don’t …”, Oichi was swiftly cut off by a ninja star slamming into her shoulder. “Son of a Whore!” As swiftly as the curse left her lips two more ninjas rushed in for the kill. Their path however was cut short by a flying slash that slammed in front of them. The blast did little in damage, but it turned their gaze to their rear. Onigumo, who’s armor was even more damaged than before, came rushing in with his katana dripping blood. Not far away there allied ninja lay bleeding on the pavement. The first ninja broke off and began to attack Onigumo and the second moved to finish off the maiden. The second Ninja was meet with a fearsome eye beam that ended the life of the previous ninja. However sneak attacks only work once and he had already seen. Onigumo was having a similar problem. The enemy had seen his sword play throughout the skirmish. They understood just how deadly he was with his sword and they had no intentions of fighting him up close. The ninja began to assault him with a rain of kunai and jutsu. The archers, who had struck out earlier, were once again firing. Lucky for Onigumu they were preoccupied. There reinforcements had arrived and they were fighting on the level below them. “Great fire ball jutsu”, shouted the shinobi as he shot a gigantic fireball toward the swordsmen. In response Onigumu took off running. Onigumu was too fast to be caught by the fire, but the flames were still able to catch to grass on fire. Like any grass fire the blaze shoot up quickly. The flames would soon threaten the entire battlefield. “Your swordsmenship is great, but you can’t cut fire”, shouted the shinobi as he cast another fire jutsu. Onigumu, silent as the mouse, rushed around dodging the flames and began moving himself into position. Another fire jutsu was cast, but this time it was faster than the last. The ball of fire slammed into Onigumu’s position. “yes! Finally”, shouted the Shinobi as he celebrated his victory. That victory was short lived as Onigumo came leaping from the fire. His body covered in scorch marks and his pants on fire. With the speed of summer lightning and the ferocity of a Lion Onigumo took the head of the Nija from his shoulders. DF Giveaway http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Making_a_Deal_with_the_Devil_(Fruits) FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 00:53, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :D come to chat fam Masterreaper (talk) 01:50, October 1, 2017 (UTC) This is a Recording We're sorry, the Reaper you've attempted to call Anonymously is not available right now. Please leave a message after the bwah. BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 17:44, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Whats good? I have time, whats up man Masterreaper (talk) 20:09, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Your Demigod Fruit Yo Noodle! Just letting you know that Kai and I found you had two pages of the same fruit: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Dimigod and Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demigod. As requested by Kai, I have deleted Dimigod, as that's the incorrect spelling of demigod; plus the fact you already have the demigod fruit on the wiki anyway. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:59, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Discord Add me if you want dude there's a channel we've been chatting on a bit recently. LVDoomien#3950 Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 10:00, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Can I add some of my characters to the resident section of Turtle Shell Island?